Reunion
by Lemonheadlover
Summary: Twenty years after Angela, Brian, Rickey, Sharon, and Rayanne graduated from Liberty High school, Angela and Jordan are left wondering what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction.

_Location: Scene opens in a plush hotel room, we find Jordan sitting up in bed having just woken up. He is shirtless, and built, and the sheet is over his legs, pooled around his waist. He is alone._

Jordan: (Voice Over)

Every night my dreams are the same. I am with her. We are somewhere, anywhere, the location changes every night, and it isn't even always sex. It is just us together. I wake up and I feel so complete, until I realize that it was a mere dream and reality bites…because we are not together and have not been in ages. God, I miss her. I cannot believe that we have been out of Liberty for so long. Can we really be at the twenty year reunion? How does time fly so fast? I guess time flies while you are busy on tour, writing, recording, performing, and in legal proceedings. Oh no, not that I got in trouble. I had to fire some management that was not looking out for my best interest along the way.

So I guess I never was able to move on. Angela Chase occupies my every though. She was the sunshine in my day, with or without that bright red dyed hair. Now she is just the sunshine in my dreams.

I am grateful for the internet, and social networking websites. I have been able to follow her from wherever in the world I am at. I know so much about her, but I never had the guts to hit that friend request button. I guess I was afraid. Afraid she would hit ignore. I swear she gets more beautiful with every year that goes by.

She is still single. I wonder if she still over thinks everything, I know everyone thought that I didn't think at all, that I was not smart enough. I had all kids of thoughts bouncing around in my head, I just couldn't say them. I guess I still can't. I can sing them. Learning to read was one of the best things that happened for me, and I only improved as the years go by. Brain did help me, probably more than he knows.

I follow what Brain is up to. How could I not? He is a world-famous photojournalist. I have invited him backstage to one of our concerts, and when we visited offered him a paying job as the photographer for our new album. He accepted and we have worked together for several weeks, he has shot us in different outfits, settings, and he has some type of vision. I trust it will be fantastic. We spent some time talking about the past but the one thing we have not spoken about is Angela. She is off-limits.

_Scene fades out so Jordan can start his day, it is the last day of his photo shoot, and he is meeting Brian Krakow at the arena for his sound check, and last photos._

_Scene: Small loft apartment in NYC, Angela is in her kitchenette, fixing and eating her breakfast while we hear her thoughts._

Angela: (Voice Over)

Why do I over think everything in my life? I compare every guy I meet to him or Krakow. It ends up being relationship napalm. Every relationship I have been in for the past 20 years, I have ruined. Maybe Jordan ruined. I have not seen or spoken to Jordan in 20 years, and I still dream about him. In my dreams I see him leaning against my locker waiting for me. I have that same dream every night that he is waiting for me.

I am single, never married. My sister, Danielle has three kids with her husband Brain. Yeah, Danielle married the man of her dreams, Brian Krakow. I guess my parents got what they always wanted, Brian Krakow as a son-in-law. They have a set of eight year old twin girls and a son that is two. Danielle told me that he has been away on assignment for the last month, but not where or what he was doing. He is a photojournalist, and he has been all over the globe. She is a stay at home mom, and since they still live in Three Rivers, she has both sets of grandparents to help her.

Sharon is married with six kids. I think she is nuts, but I love my Godchildren. I am just glad she knows I can't give them all gifts for every birthday and holiday on my salary. Social work does not pay in cash, but it pays in intangible rewards. Every kid I get off the streets, and placed in a good home fills me with joy. I do it because of Rickey. I can't describe how much his situation changed me, made me appreciate my mom who tried to control me life. I was loved, wanted. I am glad that Mr. Katimski and his partner gave him a home, became his family. They are now the proud grandparents of Rickey and his partner's children that they adopted, from the foster system. Rickey knew that he would pay it forward and make a home for a few kids that were like he was back in High School, alone. He knows a fabulous social worker in NYC that helped him make that happen. He lives here, working in fashion. He and his family treat me to dinner once a week, since they are well off and I am well. I am a social worker.

I miss Jordan. I know it is like, over and ancient history, but I miss him. I wake up every day; feeling like his kiss is still on my lips, wishing I owned a De Lorean with a Flux capacitor. I wish I could go back in time and change the past. He is famous now. He probably has thousands of women dropping their pants for him all the time; I know there is just no way he would want me anymore.

I need to get going, just two more days of work, then home for the reunion…20 years later, too late.

I know he won't be there. Like he is a rock star, why would he come back?

_Scene fades as Angela gathers her things and heads out of her tiny apartment for work, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. She looks like one of the kids she is trying to help. She still looks so young, not like a 38-year-old woman._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination.

_Scene: A moderate priced hotel room. _

Brian: (Voice Over)

I love my wife. I love my wife. I really need to stop thinking this way about her older sister, one of my former best friends, who also happened to be my first love. I can't believe I had another dream about having intercourse with Angela Chase. I thought I was past this. I am not in High School any more, for crying out loud I am a married man, with kids and a gorgeous younger wife. I have a great career. I am over her. This damn reunion, and hanging with Catalano must be the issue, she is on my brain. I guess I am grateful that she moved to NYC though, out of sight out of mind and I would probably be out of mine if she was underfoot constantly. She is going to be in town by the time Catalano and I get there though. He has a break in the tour of five days so he could go to the reunion.

I don't even know why I am going to this reunion thing, It isn't like I was the most popular guy or anything. People are going to act like I was because of my photography and my fame. You hit the cover of Time and people all want a piece of you.

Really, I took the gig shooting the album photos for Catalano for two reasons, and hanging with him wasn't one of them. The money and the art were why I accepted. He does some fantastic visual images on his albums and his videos. I am going to have enough money to take all of us to Disney for Christmas from this. Hell. Danielle can even invite her sister if she wants. I hope she doesn't want to. Her parents of course, but I don't need Angela around me any more than necessary.

Angela is still beautiful. I can't help it. I have parts of my anatomy that don't normally do the thinking that seem to want to take over when I am around her and it is always too long of a visit. I look forward to dropping her off at the train station after every visit.

Catalano has changed. He seems smarter. I really want to mention it but, nah it must be my imagination. Maybe being on tour, all his travel has made him worldlier although we have been in so many of the same places. I totally love his song "This Is War" it reminds me of my work, the danger I put myself in and how different I am from the 16 year old me. I put myself in actual danger to capture those photographs. I totally respect our military. They deserve all our admiration yet sadly they don't get it from over half of Americans and it is sad.

I need to go meet him at sound check to shoot the end of the photos. I am staying for the concert because we are flying back together. Then, once this reunion is over, Catalano and Angela will both be out from under my nose, and I can get back to my life as it is normally, just me Danielle, the kids, her parents, and my work.

_Scene fades as Brian walks out of the hotel room._

Scene: _The kitchen of very nice home, with a very large kitchen that has all professional appliances. A toddler boy sits in a high chair with some Cheerio's and a sippy cup._

Danielle: Sienna, Saige, you are going to miss your bus. Hurry up.

Sienna, Saige: Coming!

Saige: Mo-om, Little Brian colored all over my homework!

Danielle: I will write your teacher another note and explain that you have a hazard known as a two year old brother. Get in here and eat Saige.

Danielle: (Voice Over)

I love my kids but some mornings I can't get the twins out of my hair fast enough. It is worse when Brian is away since they are Daddies girls. They look like him, same heads of hair it isn't the being here alone with the kids, it isn't like I don't have support or help. I have my parents and they help me, and Sharon watches little Brian when I have to go into the restaurant. My days just seem longer. He picks up so much of the slack, the homework with the girls, running them here and there with the little man in tow. He is a great dad. He says he learned everything he needed to know about being a dad from my dad growing up, not his. I believe that. He was home alone all the time, or at our house.

Dad works as the head chef most of the time Brian is traveling so I can be home more, but I feel so exhausted, even though I only work for a few hours a day doing some prep. Dad and I are the co-head chefs of his restaurant. He bought Hallie out before I finished culinary school, THANK GOD. I could not have, would not have been able to work with that woman.

Despite being a parent, my career has not had to be sidelined at all; I just work around Brian's travel. We also have another chef that can run the kitchen if we have any family events. He has been with my dad for years and he is great. He is older than dad and was retired, but he hated retirement so he runs the pass most evening s and Dad or I take lead. He can take the lead and several of the sous chefs can run the pass. We have a great team.

I guess I just miss Brian so much I am tired waiting to have him back. When this trip is over we get an adult night out at his reunion. Even though I am several years younger than Brian, I know half the class because my older sister graduated with Brian. She is arriving later this evening on the train and Mom is picking her up. I can't wait to see her. The girls can't wait to see her because Auntie Angela lives in NYC and I know she probably picked up something small in the American Girl store for them, she always does, even though her budget is tight. She always has something for little Brian too. She is such a great aunt.

I was afraid when she found out that Brian and I became a couple while she was away at school she would have freaked out, but she didn't get upset in the least. I guess she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him that he once had for her. I do get very jealous if I see them alone too much when she is here. I know he is committed to me but she was his first love so I can't control me feeling s of jealousy. She had his heart first, even if I hold it forever.

_Scene fades as Danielle scoops up the toddler and ushers the girls who have been eating their breakfast out to catch their school bus._

_Scene: A soundstage, where a television drama is being filmed. _

Rayanne: (Voice –Over)

Well my part on this show is coming to an end. My character dyes today then I can get out of California, and go back to Pennsylvania. I have not been there forever. I know I am not the kind of actress that has enough draw to headline in a production, or a film but I like doing the character work. This one was not the biggest part but I enjoyed the depth in the roll. Playing someone who is dying is so different. It is never the same twice. This time the character has a young son, and the son's father recently found out he existed, and that she was dying, well the son recently found out too. It was heart wrenching to play but I feel I did a good job.

Reunion time and I can hardly believe it. Still not sure I can be around Angelica. I still think she harbors resentment to my inappropriate actions of twenty years ago. I am glad I have my life together now. No drinking, no drugs, and AA. My high is my work, and my amazing husband. He is heir to the title Earl of Devon, so a lord which makes me a Lady. Rayanne Graff is a Lady. Well anyone who knew me in the past knows that is a bit far-fetched.

The kids are in England with his parents while we head to the reunion. I can't believe I am going to introduce my fabulous husband to the people who knew me before my life got together. I have no fear of skeletons in the closet. I told my husband all the gory details. He knows I betrayed my best friend. He also knows how I regret it, and miss her.

_Scene fades as Rayanne goes back to makeup for her death scene. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord.

_Scene: The moderate priced hotel in Three Rivers. There is only one. At the check in counter, we meet up with Rayanne and her husband, and Jordan. _

Clerk to Rayanne: Thank-You Your Ladyship here are your room keys. Do you need assistance with your luggage? We have never had a Lord and a Lady stay here before.

(Jordan enters the lobby just as the clerk says the last sentence, Rayanne and her husband are facing the counter, so their backs are to Jordan.)

Rayanne: No, we are fine thank you though, and please, just call me Rayanne.

Jordan: Rayanne? Rayanne Graff?

Rayanne: (walks over to Jordan to hug him, places her arm around his neck) Jordan Catalano! You came to the reunion?

Jordan: You came to the reunion too?

Rayanne: Yeah, I finished filming yesterday, had to wait for my Hubby to leave and we flew out here from California this morning. I didn't expect to see you though. I thought you were on tour?

Jordan: I have a break. Krakow and I flew in this morning from Chicago; I put a break in the tour schedule so I could come to this.

Rayanne: Flew with Krakow? Is he in your band now?

Jordan: Oh, no, he was doing the photography for the new album. He was with us in Chicago, and we flew back I just dropped him off at home.

Rayanne: He still lives with his parents?

Jordan: No, Krakow got his game together, and he is married with three kids. I rented a car though and so his wife didn't need to go to the airport with three kids I dropped him off.

Rayanne: Really, never would have figured. This is my husband, the Lord of Devon. Honey, this is Jordan Catalano.

Jordan: Nice to meet you. (He hands the clerk his reservation information and his credit card and license.)

Rayanne's Husband: Nice to meet you too. (They shake hands.)

Rayanne: Well we need to go put our luggage in the room and call his parents, to check on the kids and let them know we arrived safely. It was great to see you, and I will catch up more with you later on.

Jordan: You have kids?

Rayanne: Yeah, two a boy and a girl.

Jordan: Congratulations.

Rayanne: Thanks.

(Rayanne and her husband gather up their luggage and walk to the elevator)

Clerk: Mr. Catalano, do you require any additional security other than the service that you hired here? We can call an additional service for you to hire if necessary to patrol the grounds.

Jordan: No, the one guard posted outside my room should be fine. I just don't want crazy fans bothering me at all hours.

Clerk: Ok well here is your Key to your suite. We can have someone help you with your luggage if you need.

Jordan: I can get it myself, no need but thanks.

(Jordan walks to the elevator with his bags.)

Jordan: (Voice-Over)

Oh wow, Rayanne. I have not thought about her at all. It hurts, because I know I messed up my relationship with Angela because I slept with Rayanne. I am glad she is married and her husband is here because I really don't want to talk to her in front of Angela too much. I don't know if they have any kind of a relationship now and I do not want to risk making Angela mad at me right from the start. I could have stayed at Tino's mom's house because I love his mom more than my own family, but the security is easier here, and she is going to meet here and we will grab a bite to eat before I head home. Now I wish I had stayed with Tino's mom.

At least thanks to Brain I know Angela is already here. He called Danielle in the car to let her know we had landed and that I had a rental car and I was going to drop him off. She told him that Angela had arrived and was at Mom and Dads.

I drove past the Chase's house after I dropped him off. I had to. Knowing she was that close to me. I was not sure that she was sleeping in her old bedroom, or if the Chases' had changed things around and I was afraid she is still mad at me but I really wanted to toss stones at her bedroom window until she came down and let me in the kitchen like old times. I could swipe some food and kisses.

Scene fades into Angela's old bedroom.

Angela: (Voice-Over)

Danielle informed me that Jordan Catalano dropped Brian off at home for her. He is here. I want him so bad. Danielle is taking me and Sharon to the salon and we are getting the works, her treat, manicures, pedicures and hair styling for tonight. She says she owes Sharon for baby sitting and the fact that Sharon is a mom of six she needs to get out of the house without a kid. Her parents and her husband are needed to keep her brood under control if she sets foot out of the house. Danielle sings her praises often, since Sharon can grocery shop with all six and not get flustered and Danielle has half the kids and forgets half the groceries if she takes her three to shop.

I don't really grocery shop that much. I pick up a few items here and there at the corner markets, but shopping in NYC is completely different.

Sometimes I feel like I live on a different planet than they do.

Rickey says he does too, but he has people shop for him, and his kids are older so they give him different headaches, and I help with those headaches so he can't complain too much. He can't listen to the mommy chatter for too long either. I wish he was going to the salon with us but he and his partner always look fabulous. They are spending quality time with Mr. Katimski and Joseph. It is weird how I am an adult now but I still call him Mr. Katimski.

Rickey made my dress for tonight. His partner designed my shoes. I will be the best dressed social worker you have ever seen only because I have my best friend to thank for it. I just will never have another reason to wear it again. It is a perfect LBD or little black dress.

Why do I feel like it is prom night?

Probably because it has been that long since people fussed over what I was going to wear.

Scene fades to a shot of Rickey, his partner and their kids with Mr. Katimski and Joseph. You can see how proud Joseph and Mr. Katimski are of Enrique as they call him. Scene fades into Sharon's house and she is getting ready to go out with Danielle and Angela. Sharon has a kid hanging on each leg. Her oldest is about 10 and has his face shoved in a computer and is ignoring his mom and the fact that she has two of his toddler aged siblings hanging on her legs. She looks weary and much plainer than she did in High School, hair pulled back in a hasty pony tail, no make-up, just wearing flip flops, jeans and a t-shirt. Not the fashion plate she once was. Scene fade out again.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord.

Scene: Danielle in her SUV going to pick up Sharon, a shopping bag from an upscale store in the seat next to her.

Danielle: (Voice-Over)

I really hope Sharon likes her early Birthday gift of this dress for her to wear tonight. I know her wardrobe consists of comfy mom clothing, but sometimes a girl just needs a new LBD to make her feel like a million. I owe her so much. Mom still has Wood and Jones and with dad and I having the restaurant, and Brian's photojournalism work, his parents are too wrapped up in books and studies to care for their grandkids, I lean on her so much. I hope she knows that even though she was Angela's best friend she is mine now too.

I also wish she could get away more for just a coffee with me, my girl needs some adult time. Thankfully she is not having any more kids. I know as soon as the last two get older we can have some time to hang out. I go to her anyhow.

As I got older I realized I had too many superficial friends, they were not there for me, they couldn't understand why I love Brian. He is not the nerd he once was. Ok he is a nerd, but he is my nerd. He got much hotter with age, his mop top is gone, his hair is dark blonde now and cropped short and he is all muscles. I love him. Anyhow, I got settled and they were still partying. We had nothing in common. Sharon was there for me though and I truly love her for that. She was always Brian's friend and my sister's friend so it was so natural when we become close.

Danielle parks the car and gets out in front of a large house that needs a bit of TLC. She goes to the door with the bag in her hand and knocks. Sharon answers and hugs her.

Danielle: Happy Birthday Early Sharon! I want you to have this little something from me; I got your gift now so you would have it for tonight. I know you never get to shop with Kyle's work schedule and all the little ones, so I got you this.

Sharon: Oh Danielle, how did you know I was a mess about what to wear?

Danielle: I did hear a million discussions between you and Angela in high school about wardrobe choices, and we are the same size so shopping for you was easy. I know how little you think of your own needs, and you put the kids first. My kids love Aunt Sharon. We all love you. I realize it is a couple of months early but you need it for tonight. If we get done in time hopefully we can find you a new pair of shoes to go with this. I was afraid to buy shoes without you.

Sharon: Oh Danielle I don't know what to say, this is gorgeous and so generous.

Danielle: I conspired with your mom, she is buying you the shoes you were just a pawn in my evil plan.

Sharon: Danielle what am I going to do with you.

Danielle: Keep being my best friend.

Sharon: Deal.

Danielle: Ok well off to my parents to get Angela we go then.

Sharon: Woo girl time. I forgot what this was.

Danielle: I solemnly swear there will be no talk of kids at the salon.

Sharon: I solemnly swear there will be no talk of kids at the salon.

Both: laughing

Scene fades as they get in the car, we then see the three of them getting the works at the salon, laughing and having a great time. Danielle is so happy to finally not get chased out of the room, she feels like she belongs. We fade back out of this to poor Kyle with his hands full with their two toddlers and their four school age kids, trying to feed them lunch. Sharon's mom is helping but chaos ensues. We then see Brian, the twins and little Brian having a calm but happy time eating the lunch Danielle had prepared for them.

We then see the girls all dressed up and ready to head out to the reunion. Sharon in her new clothing with her hair styled and her manicure and pedicure, looking relaxed for the first time. Her husband Kyle is looking good in his suit. We change to the Krakow living room where Danielle is in a red dress and Brian has on a suit with a red shirt and tie to match her. He is looking at her like she is the hottest thing on two legs. We change our view to the Chase residence; Rickey and his partner are in the living room. Angela walks down the stairs in a similar fashion to the way she does when she goes to the dance with Brian, unsure of herself. She looks amazing. Rickey has a tear in his eye. Her mom has her arms around him, complimenting his work.

Rickey: (Voice-Over)

I hope that Brian was right, that Catalano is going to be there tonight. I know he assured me that he would be but this is Catalano. Brian told me how much he asked about her and then he already knew all the answers. I know she is still in love with him after all these years; it is why she can't keep a relationship because no one else is Jordan. He has not been in the tabloids once for being attached to anyone, and I believe he still wants her as well. He has his act together although the whole musician thing scares me a little. I do know a ton of people in the industry through fashion and not one has spoken ill of him so I am hoping, praying he doesn't break her heart again. I don't know if she can take it. Hell, I don't know if I can take it.

Angela Chase is part of my family. Without her, Katimski and Joseph I would not be where I am today, so no one ever wants to hurt her on my watch. I think I may need to tell that to Catalano if I can get him alone.

Angela: I really feel like I am going to the prom guys, minus the corsage.

Rickey: You look beautiful.

Putting her arm around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek,

Angela: Thank You Rickey. I love the dress, and the shoes, you guys are too much. I don't know what I would do without you both, and the meals you provide me.

Rickey's partner: You complete our family; we both love you, as do the boys.

The three of them walk out the door to find a limousine waiting to take them to the convention center. We see Brian and Danielle arrive with their kids, and Sharon and her husband also arrive. The girls have their sleeping bags and back packs, Brian had Little Brian and his things in his arms.

Sienna and Saige: Auntie Angela you look pretty.

Angela hugs the girls.

Angela: Thank you, what would I do without my best buddies? I hear you are sleeping over at Grandma's. I am going to sleep over at your house so if we get in late we don't wake you.

Girls Awww.. We were going to wake up and see how much fun it was.

Angela: I will tell you tomorrow. Love you both now go in, Grandma is waiting.

Angela kisses her nephew as Brian carries him in.

Rickey: Well my big surprise is we are all going in the limo, in case any of us drink a bit too much this evening, we have our transportation covered.

Sharon: Rickey that is so generous of you,

Rickey: I would not be here today if all of you didn't help me make it through school. Plus it is far easier to gossip on the way home if we are all together.

Everyone gets in the limo and we see it pull away from the curb.

Scene fades out.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord. II created Rickey's partner, David for the storyline.

Scene: Jordan is standing in a public men's room at the sink, looking in the mirror.

Jordan: (Voice-Over)

I am early. I cannot believe that I am early. Jordan Catalano does not arrive early. At least I did not totally conform to convention as my lack of a traditional suit should reflect. I got here before she did, although I know they are on their way thanks to a text from Brain. I am never nervous. I can sing in front of thousands of people and not be nervous, I am nervous.

I hope she is not put off by my wardrobe. Maybe I should have got a normal suit for this. I love this black leather blazer and pants though. It is rock and roll dressed up.

I am not nervous.

I am nervous.

Will she even give me the time of day?

Scene fades out to the ballroom where it looks like a wedding or a prom. Round tables with tablecloths, cloth napkins, floral centerpieces, a DJ set up in front of the dance floor, a buffet table, already set with hors d'oeuvres. Bar in the corner. Class members and their spouses mill around and reminisce.

We pan the camera slowly to the entrance of the room, where we see Rickey and his partner walk in followed by Sharon and Kyle then Brian and Danielle. Angela, looking a bit uncertain trailed in last, a bit behind the couples. Angela tilts her head down and she tucks her hair behind her ear. She is clearly nervous.

When she looks up she sees many of her classmates but not the one we know she is looking for. Jordan is standing behind her, hanging back a bit just watching her as she walks into the room.

There is a table with name tags, and everyone is getting theirs and hanging the lanyard around their necks. Angela goes over to get hers. She picks her tag up and slides it around her neck.

Jordan walks up behind her.

Jordan: That necklace doesn't go with that dress.

Angela turns around and tucks her hair behind her ear.

Jordan: You are even more beautiful that I remember.

Angela: Thanks,

She looks at the floor.

Angela: Long time no see.

Jordan: Yeah

Angela: So you are a big time rock star now.

Jordan: I guess

They just look at each other for a moment.

Jordan: I want to talk to you.

(Jordan looks at her)

I need to…

Um…

Angela…

I want to tell you…

Angela: (Voice-Over)

In typical Jordan Catalano fashion, he cannot get a complete sentence out.

Angela looks down and tucks her hair behind her ear again,

Jordan: Angela I've missed you.

Angela: I missed you too. So, who is your date? Can I meet her?

Jordan: I don't have a date.

Angela: You must have so many women dying to be with you now that everyone knows your name.

Jordan: yeah but….

Angela: I bet you have several girlfriends.

Jordan: No, I don't have anyone. How about you? Who are you here with, a husband or a boyfriend?

Jordan: (Voice –Over) I know she is single. I want no need to hear her say it.

Angela: I am single. I tagged along with Rickey and his partner David, Sharon and Kyle and Brian and Danielle. I am the seventh wheel.

Angela is quite fidgety as she gets when she is nervous. She looks up at Jordan with her big blue eyes after she admits she is single.

Jordan: Brain invited me to sit with the group, are you ok with that?

Angela: Of course.

Brian and Danielle walk over to them. Danielle and Jordan exchange greetings. Brian and Angela are lost in their own thoughts.

Brian: (Voice-Over)

I want her to be happy. I do. I am. I mean I love Danielle. I just still love Angela. It is complicated. I just think if she wasn't so single…well it would be easier. I could kill Rickey for that dress. Why did he have to make her look like that? I mean it is like dangling a steak at a Doberman on the other side of the fence. I still want her. I just can't have her. Catalano better seal this. I need to get her off my brain, well off of both of them.

Rickey, David, Sharon and Kyle come over to greet Jordan.

Danielle: (Voice –Over)

Why is my husband looking at my sister like she is a piece of steak and he is hungry? I suddenly feel like I am back to grade school, and about to be sent out of the room. I hope she hooks back up with Jordan. I know she is still infatuated with him. I need to get my husband infatuated with me again. I love Angela but I know her living in NYC is better for my marriage. Brian would do anything for her. I knew this going into our relationship so I can't blame anyone. I need to pull out all the stops.

Danielle: Hey babe, can we go get a drink at the bar?

Brian: Sure.

Danielle laces her fingers with Brian's as they walk over to the bar. She is flirting with him, trying to remind him why they are married.

Discretely, Sharon and Kyle excuse themselves to mingle with some of the other football players and Rickey spots Rayanne so he and David go to keep her away from Angela. Rickey stayed loyal to Angela after they stopped talking all those years ago. She had hurt him several times as well. While he did not stop talking to her all together, he was not as close to her.

Angela was once again left standing alone with Jordan. Jordan can't stop staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord. II created Rickey's partner, David for the storyline. I do not own the Thirty Seconds to Mars lyrics that I quoted; I used them for the story line.

Scene: The ballroom that the reunion is being held in. Rickey and David are mingling with Rayanne and her husband, Sharon and Kyle are off with the jocks, and Danielle has Brian out on the dance floor, leaving Angela looking like a deer caught in the headlights at Jordan Catalano.

Angela: (Voice-Over)

I can't believe them. I really can't. They like just ditched me with Jordan. I know, I was the seventh wheel or whatever, but I can't believe them. I men Jordan Catalano is not just this hot bad boy that I am crushing on like I was years ago, he is a rock star with a real career, and he talks a lot more now and I just don't know what to say. I am a social worker, not normally conversing with rock stars I once made out with. I don't even know what to say. I can't just stand here.

Jordan: (Voice-Over)

She looks so nervous. It is cute. I think I am going to help her; perhaps a few drinks will calm her nerves. I know she didn't drink back in High School, but she is an adult now. Wine may be? Isn't her dad and sister chef's? I bet she drinks wine.

Jordan: Would you like to go get a beverage from the bar? Perhaps a glass of wine?

Angela: Yes, that seems like a good Idea.

They walk over to the bar area together.

Jordan: So, What have you been up to?

Angela: I am a social worker and I help place orphans into homes, I work with many run away kids, as so many end up on the streets of New York. I find it rewarding.

Jordan: That is amazing that you are helping kids like that.

Angela: I was inspired by Rickey and all he went through.

Jordan: _Smiling at her:_ You inspire me.

Angela: Didn't I hear a few songs you wrote that have some pretty inspiring lyrics?

"I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun"

Jordan: So, you know my work.

Angela: I always did love your voice, and your music.

Jordan: Angela, I…

Brian: Hey Angela, Jordan, we need to be seated they are going to start to serve the meal now.

Jordan: I want to talk after dinner, while everyone dances, can we go outside?

Angela: Ok

We fade from this scene and see all eight of them seated around the table, Rayanne and her husband are seated at a separate table. We can see them enjoying the conversation and the food, well, except Danielle, since she didn't cook it. We fade out to the end of the meal, as the various couples are hitting the dance floor. Angela and Jordan stand and wait until everyone else is dancing before they make their way out to the parking lot.

Angela: It seems so weird, being in a parking lot again with you, and not seeing your car.

Jordan: Red? Yeah I had to put her down, may she rest in peace. I do sing the song at shows when I miss you, her.

Angela: You?

Jordan: Yeah, you, Red was you. Well both of you, the car and you. I miss you. That was what I was trying to tell you when Brian came over to tell us that we were going to begin the meal. I have been single and focused on the band and all tabloid reports of me don't say I am womanizing because well, I am not. I only want one woman. I messed it all up and she is all I can think of, and it is you.

Angela: _Looks down and tucks hair behind her ear, then looks back up in his eyes._ You miss me? Surely you can have any woman in the world. Why would you want me?

Jordan: I wanted you since I first saw you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. No one makes me feel like you do. I want to see if we can make this work. I can move to New York when I am not on tour. I still have two concerts left on the tour after this vacation is over, then we are going on hiatus for a while. Usually I write on hiatus, but I want to be with you. I can write while you are at work and we can try this couple thing, if you want to try it, I mean.

Angela: _Tucks hair_ _behind her ear. Kisses Jordan_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord. I created Rickey's partner, David for the storyline. I do not own the Thirty Seconds to Mars lyrics that I quoted; I used them for the story line.

Scene: Angela and Jordan are kissing, outside the reunion in the parking lot.

Angela: (Voice-Over) did you ever feel like you are dreaming while awake? I heard the words that came from Jordan's lips but it seemed like it was a movie, not real. Could Jordan Catalano, rock star, want to be with me, Angela Chase, lowly social worker? How would that work out? I am so confused. What do I say? I still want him, I never stopped but this seems so sudden… I need to do something, say some I mean I can't keep on kissing him forever and I am going to have to answer him at some point. What do I say? Should I tell him that I want him to move to New York and be with me? Is he going to live with me? I don't live in a place that a star of his status could live, do I? Will he blend in? Is his hand on my butt?

Jordan: (Voice-Over) I so missed her.

Angela breaks the kiss and has Jordan's face in her hands, Inches away from her face.

Angela: Jordan, how is this going to work?

Jordan draws her face close to his and kisses her.

Jordan: I really want us to.

Angela: I know but I live in a small apartment in New York, you are famous, I am not. I work with kids that have run away, are orphans, live in the foster system and I find it rewarding every time I help a kid get out of a bad situation. I am not sure that I am ready to stop doing my work. Every kid I help reminds me that one of my best friends in the world lived this life and because someone cared he is now a success. You didn't have a great childhood and you made a success of yourself as well, and I am in awe with that. I respect that about you.

Jordan: I don't want you to give up your career while we figure this out Angela; I just want to spend time with you. I will get a suite in a hotel nearby so we have our own places and we can decide from there. I just want to know if you want me to come to the city and be near you. I can work anywhere, all I need is my guitar and some paper and a pen, an internet connection and my laptop so I can run my what I wrote with the rest of the guys in the band. We actually like to be apart from one another when we write, space from each other helps. When it comes time to record another album, well I will play it by ear.

Angela: So you want to try being a couple?

Jordan: Angela, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I see other women but they are not you, and in my head I compare them all to you and not one can measure up. I love you. I never said it and I should have. I got where I am to prove that I am worthy of you. I am not smart like Brain, so I had to show you that I could become something.

Angela: I never needed you to prove anything to me.

Jordan: I needed to prove it to myself. I wanted to be a man you could be proud of. I didn't want to ever let you down again.

Angela: All I ever wanted to hear was those three words Jordan and see that you were going to act them not just say them.

Jordan: Does this mean that you are going to give me the chance?

Angela: Yes.

Jordan: you do know this means you may end up in the limelight, right?

Angela: I realized that while we were kissing.

Jordan: Thinking too much again?

Angela: (with a smile) Of course.

Jordan: I feel like time stopped and we have not been apart all these years. You are more beautiful now then you were back then though.

Angela looks down, does the hair behind the ear thing again. She then looks up into his eyes.

Angela: Jordan, I-

Jordan kisses her on the lips, and stops her from finishing her sentence. He takes her hand and begins to walk back toward the reunion.

Jordan: I want to dance with my girl, since I never did at the prom. I need to make it up to her.

Angela: We don't have to dance.

Jordan: I want to hold you in my arms and slow dance, I want to not hide that I am with you. I am not going to act like the scared High School boy. I am not a boy, I am a man. Your man.

Hand in hand they walk back into the reunion to join their friends. We see Sharon looking a bit bored as she puts up with Kyle's friends and their wives, Rayanne is dancing with her husband and having a great time, Rickey and his partner are visiting with some of the other drama club members and Brian and Danielle are dancing, Brian is holding her close and tight. And Danielle looks thrilled. Danielle notices Angela walk back in hand in hand with Jordan and a huge smile comes across her face. While she knows Angela is not going to try to steal Brian, she just feels insecure because of the history of Brian being in love with her sister.

Jordan leads Angela to the dance floor and he begins to slow dance with her.

Scene fades out.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own My So Called Life, the characters, or any song lyrics contained in this work of fiction. Danielle and Brian's kids are of my imagination. I based Rayanne's husband on AJ Langer's real life husband because I always pictured Rayanne dying from her addictions but I though well, what if she got herself together, found a fabulous husband, and was a Lady. No one who knew Rayanne would ever suspect her to be married to a Lord. I created Rickey's partner, David for the storyline. I do not own the Thirty Seconds to Mars lyrics that I quoted; I used them for the story line.

Angela: (Voice-Over) I felt like I was floating on air when I got to Danielle and Brian's house that morning. Yes, I said morning. After the reunion, I went with Jordan for drinks and then sat in his rental car with him and made out like I was in High School again. Brian and Danielle went home without me after the reunion and I think they were happy to have their house to themselves. I crept in around 4 am and took my shoes off and went up to the guest room. I quickly slid out of my dress and into my over-sized t-shirt I had packed to sleep in. I crawled into bed with my make-up still on and a huge smile on my face.

Four short hours later, I was rudely awakened by two annoying but adorable little blonde girls who crawled into bed with me and were jumping on the bed yelling "Auntie Angela." Ughhh…

I got them to leave me alone long enough to grab a quick shower and then I spent my day playing with my darling nieces and my nephew. Jordan called me and he came over and put up with the kids. He was really good with them, I was surprised. Finally their bedtimes rolled around and I was able to make a graceful exit

I had only one more half day in PA before I had to head back. I had taken Monday off because I knew I would want to spend the Sunday with the girls. I love to play with them. I wish I could spend more time with them, but it is hard to get too much time away, and really to travel is so expensive and with my meager salary, I have all I can do to keep ahead of the bills.

Going home to New York is going to be different. I am in a different place than I was when I arrived back home for my reunion, and I am glad I came home. I almost didn't. I am so glad that Rickey convinced me. He, David, and their kids are traveling back to the city with me Monday afternoon. They are my family in the city and I love them all.

Jordan: (Voice-Over) I am so happy. I feel complete again. All these years I felt there was something missing and it was Angela Chase. I spent time with her at Brains yesterday. His kids are cute. He is a great dad. He told me he owes it all to his father–in-law because that was his example of how a dad should be, not his own. I like being a part of the Chase family. The greatest part was Angela's nieces and nephew does not know that I am a rock star so they just treated me like I was a normal guy. I don't get enough of that and I enjoyed it. Danielle threatened to kill me if I mess this up or hurt her sister.

Danielle :( Voice-Over) So big sis is dating Jordan again. I want them to make it work. I want her to be happy. I also want her off the market for my own sanity and jealousy. I can't stand that I am jealous of her. These feelings just never went away from when I was a kid. I felt like she had it all, when in reality I know it was I that had it all, the great husband, the beautiful kids, the promising career. I just know that on some deeper level that my husband has feelings for her that he never got passed and that worries me. I hope that Angela and Jordan being together will put an end to it for him for good. He almost said her name last night when we were in bed together but then he quickly changed to mine, like "Anndani" and it is probably because she was under our roof and on his mind. God I hope that is all. I have so many doubts.

Brian :( Voice –Over) I know that something is bothering Dani today. I feel so guilty for nearly saying her sister name last night. I will be happy when she is out of sight out of mind. She is not like available anyhow so I need to get over her. I still love her though. I need help. I don't want to ruin my life over some stupid infatuation I still have from High School but I can't stop thinking about her. He better treat her right or I will kill him. I need to concentrate on making my wife happy. I love Dani, I really do. She is amazing.

Sharon: (Voice-Over) I love my kids but sometimes I wish we didn't have them. I could kill Kyle. I wanted to see some of my friends more and yeah, he agreed to sit with my friends but geez spending the whole evening with the football team was just not that much fun. Sometimes I wish I was Angela, single still, able to make major life decisions at this age as compared to the age I made them at. I could have done more with my life than just been a mom. I had great grades, and dreams, but I threw that all away when I became pregnant. I could use a time machine and a do over. How romantic is it that Jordan wanted Chase Face back? I need to call Dani and get details.

Rickey: (Voice -Over) I feel like a fairy godfather today. I am so glad that Brian told me what Jordan was planning and that I made her to be the belle of the ball. She looked beautiful and I hope they find some happiness together. I love Angela, she is my family, but she needs to stop being alone and be happy.

David: (Voice-Over) I love how you can see that Mr.; Katimski and the Chase's love my Rickey. I love how he carved out his own family when his didn't work like a family should. I am forever grateful to them for without them who knows what would have become of him, and I cannot picture my life without his.

Scene: Cut to Angela packing up her things back at her parents' house.

Angela's mom: I can't believe that you have to leave already, it seems like you just got here.

Angela: I know mom, but I have work.

Angela's mom: I know but we do miss you.

Angela: (muttering under her breath) some of you do.

Scene: Jordan's Hotel Room

We see Jordan packing his things up, making a phone call, checking out, and in getting in his rental car, driving away from the hotel

Scene: In front of Katimski's

We see Rickey and David and the kids getting in the limo to head to the airport.

Scene: In front of the Chase house.

We see Angela going out front with her bags waiting for her ride

Fade out


End file.
